Yugioh Next Generation!
by Kalin Greyv
Summary: It has been a few years since the divine temple had been destroyed, and dueling has not ceased to continue to evolve and grow. Come now to see a new generation of duelists take over. This is the next generation of dueling!


Yu-Gi-Oh! Next generation

Episode 1: A brand new duel!

** Welcome to my first ever yugioh fan fic! So this story takes place a few years after the end of the english sub version of the anime. This is sort of a cross over between yugioh GX and 5D's due to the style and setting of this story.**

**I do not own yugioh 5D's or yugioh GX. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

It was a warm, summer day in New Domino City, the light of dawn sweeping through the city. Yusei Fudo smiled to himself as he looked down at the city from his office window.

"Mr. Fudo." A woman said as she came into the office. "Mr. Atlas and Mr. Hogan are here."  
"Thank you." He said, smiling warmly. "Send them right in."

"Yes sir." She said, smiling back as she turned and left.

Soon both Crow and Jack came in, both dressed fairly casually.

"Yusei." Jack grunted in annoyance. "Why did you call me 'ere?"

"Gee Jack, glad to see your mood's improved." Crow sighed, rolling his eyes. "But I am wondering why you asked to come here Yusei. I mean sure it wasn't exactly out of our way or anything, but..."  
"But it doesn't explain why." He finished, still looking fairly annoyed.

"I know, I know." Yusei chuckled softly. "Just calm down Jack, okay?"  
Jack merely grunted and crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to check in on you guys and see how you were. You know...catch up a little." He said, smiling softly.

Though Jack still looked a little annoyed, he, along with Crow, nodded. At that they began to simply catch up with one another, and as time went by, even Jack began to relax and enjoy himself a little. After about an hours worth of talking, laughing, and generally just having fun, Crow asked a very simple question.

"So how have things in New Domino City been going?" He asked.

Yusei paused in thought and smiled warmly.

"Well let's just say things have been changing a little around here, including in the world of dueling." He said, looking up at the clock.

It was three o'clock. _If I'm right then those two should be going past soon_, he thought to himself.

"Dueling has entered a new generation here." He said, standing up and going over to the window and looking down at the duel track that went by his office.

His smile broadened as he saw two teens go by, both of them on duel boards. He quickly went over and typed on his computer, pulling up the duel feed on a screen in the room.

"Watch this guys. This is the new generation of dueling." He said, sitting down as Jack and Crow turn their attention to the screen.

* * *

The two teens on the track were a boy and a girl. The boy had short, somewhat-spikey, blond hair and brown dark green eyes; he had fairly pale skin. He was dressed in a simple red tank top and blue jeans, and simple sneakers. His name was Dan Walker, he was about sixteen years old and a slifer red at duel academy.

The girl had long black hair that reached down to about the middle of her back, her bangs framing her face somewhat; she had darkly tanned skin and amber colored eyes. She was dressed in a short orange t-shirt and a brown cargo vest, six pockets on each side; she also wore simple shorts the same color as her vest, the shorts reaching down to just above her knees, she had on simple running shoes. Her name was Maya, she was about the same age as Dan and also a slifer red.

"You ready Maya?" Dan called to her as he caught up with her.

"Ready!" Maya called back.

"Activate speed world two!" They both cried as the field spell activated, beginning the duel.

Maya: 4000 / Dan: 4000

spc: 0 / spc: 0

"I'll start things off!" Dan called. "And I summon Elemental Hero Stratos(atk 1800) in attack mode! Next I'll play his ability, which lets me add one elemental hero to my hand."  
He pulled out the elemental hero burstinatrix from his deck and smiled.

"Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn then." Maya called back.

Maya: 4000 / Dan: 4000

spc: 1 / spc: 1

"I summon koa'ki meiru powerhand (atk 2100) in attack mode. Next I'll activate the Gear Boost speed spell, which lets me add one trap from my deck to my hand. Now! Powerhand attack Stratos!"

Dan: 3700

"Thanks!" Dan laughed. "Cause now I can activate the trap Synchro Emergency! So now I can use the cards in my hand to synchro summon, however the effects of the synchro materials I use are negated."

He held up Burstinatrix and Quickdraw Synchron.

"I tune Quickdraw Synchron and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to synchro summon...Slipstream Dragon!"

A massive dragon appeared. It had dark green scales and a long, narrow body; its head a streamlined arrow shape. It's body seemed partly machine, its waist and chest covered in metal. (Slipstream Dragon is level 8, wind attribute, dragon type monster; with 2200 attack points, and 1000 defense points.)

Maya frowned in irritation as she saw Slipstream Dragon.

"Next I place two cards face down." She growled.  
Suddenly Powerhand paused, clutching at its chest as glowing cracks spread across its body.

"I now reveal the trap Core Substitute in order to keep power hand in play!"  
The cracks retreated, Powerhand glowing with power for a moment.

"I end my turn."

Maya: 4000 / Dan: 3700

spc: 2 / spc: 2

"My turn then! Alright Slipstream, attack Powerhand!"

"I activate Negate Atta-"  
"Not happening. When Slipstream Dragon attacks, it can negate the activation of a trap and send it back to your hand!"

"No!" Maya cried as Negate attack returned to her hand.

"Now, continue your attack, cyclone stream!"

Slipstream took a massive breath in, then sent out a compressed cyclone into Powerhand. Powerhand seemed to still be standing after the attack...but then the glowing cracks spread again, and this time Powerhand exploded, knocking Maya sideways slightly.

Maya: 3900

"I activate Time Machine! Which brings back my Powerhand!"

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn!"

Maya: 3900 / Dan: 3700

spc: 3 / spc: 3

"Now it's my turn and I add Core Substitute to my hand instead of drawing!" Maya growled. "Now I release Powerhand in order to summon Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord! Now I remove the Powerhand in my graveyard from play to destroy two of your cards!"

Rooklord glowed with power as two blasts of power flew out from it at Dan.

"First I destroy Slipstream! Then I destroy the face down on the right!"

The blasts struck the two cards head on, obliterating them instantly.

"Now! Rooklord attack him directly!"

"I activate Defense Draw!" Dan cried, his card forming a shield and stopping Rooklord's attack, he then drew one card.

"I end my turn by discarding Core Substitute to keep Rooklord in play!"

Maya: 3900 / Dan: 3700

spc: 4 / spc: 4

"My turn! And I'll start things off by playing a trap from my hand!"

"From your hand?! But!...But how?!"

"I can activate the trap Advance Fusion when I have no cards on my field." He said. "So thanks for helping to clear up my field!" Dan laughed, smiling warmly at her. "Now when I have a monster that can be used for a fusion monster in my grave yard, then I can take the other monster I need from my deck and remove it from play in order to summon that fusion monster! So please give a warm welcome to Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! (atk 2000/def 2500)"

"And now for her effect! By halving her atk for the turn, she can attack you directly even while in defense mode!"

Maya: 2900

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn!"

Maya: 2900 / Dan: 3700

spc: 5 / spc: 5

"It's my turn! So now I draw!" Maya cried. "And so next I'm releasing Rooklord to summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar (atk 3000)! Now I discard one trap in order to return Core Substitute to my hand! Now Valafar attack!"

The monster turned, fire gathering in it's hands as it prepared to attack.

"Next I activate the speed spell Speed Energy! Now my monster gains atk equal to my speed counters times two hundred! So that's a full one thousand extra atk! And Valafar attacks a monster in defense mode, it inflicts piercing damage!"

Dan: 2200

spc: 4

"I activate...Hero Signal! So now I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

"Fine then. I end my turn by discarding Core Substitute to keep Valafar in play." Maya giggled, smirking at him. "Looks like I'm gonna win this time Dan~!"

Maya: 2900 / Dan: 2200

spc: 6 / spc: 5

"It's my turn! And I'll start things off by playing the speed spell Speed Fusion!" Dan called. "So now I fuse Bladedge and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"

"Plasma Vice?! No!" Maya cried, knowing all to well what was going to happen.

"Next I discard one card from my hand to destroy Valafar!"

Plasma Vice fired a blast of electricity, shattering Valafar.

"Now attack!"

Maya: 300

spc: 4

"Now I play the second Ability of Slipstream Dragon! When it's in the graveyard, I can take a level four or below monster from my graveyard, and summon it to my field! And so I choose, Burstinatrix (1200 atk)! Now Burstinatrix, finish this!"

Burstinatrix quickly formed a fire ball in her hands, hurling it at Maya and taking out the remainder of her life points.

Dan: winner

Maya sighed sadly as her duel board put on the breaks, slowing her to a stop, Dan stopping beside her.

"I really thought I had you today..." She sighed sadly. "But I guess I lost again..."

"Hey don't feel bad about it Maya." Dan said, smiling warmly at her. "If it wasn't for Synchro Emergency, I would've been in pretty serious trouble."

He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Maya, you've beaten me plenty of times before. So don't worry about losing this one okay?"

Maya glanced at him, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." He said. "Now let's head back for some food okay? My treat."

"Alright." She laughed softly.

The two quickly took off, heading back into the city.

* * *

"Well, I must say that I didn't expect to see that." Jack hummed thoughtfully. "From what you were saying I was expecting something like your synchro fusion Yusei."

"Yeah." Crow laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I was kinda expecting the same thing."

Yusei chuckled and shrugged.

"Usually a synchro fusion does show up in their duels." He chuckled. "But I guess that's just not how it turned out this time."

Crow and Jack chuckled a little but then Jack paused in thought.

" 'Ey Yusei, how did you know those two would be going by anyway?" Jack asked.

Yusei smiled softly as he sat down across from them.

"Those two have been dueling a lot during the summer, and they tend to go right by this building on their way." He said.

"So basically this was just chance eh?"

"Pretty much I guess." Crow laughed. "But still I guess Yusei does have a point, dueling has kinda moved on to the next generation."

Jack sighed and smiled.

"I guess you're right Crow..." Jack hummed. "This really is the next generation..."

In another part of the city, Maya and Dan were sitting at a table, having already finished their food.

"I guess this is our last day huh?" Maya sighed, Dan nodding in agreement.

"Yup...Tomorrow summer's over and school is back in session..."

**And that wraps up our first episode everybody! So now for a few comments. For the yugioh buffs out there, yes I did use rampart blaster's anime ability.**

** Now then, everybody tune in next time for our next episode: class is in session!**


End file.
